


［APH/露米］睡美人

by Maria1007



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露米 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1007/pseuds/Maria1007
Summary: 童话书说，城堡里有一位受到诅咒而昏睡的公主。
Relationships: America & Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	［APH/露米］睡美人

**Author's Note:**

> 为了一个未知真假的童话，伊万踏上旅途。

当伊万踏进古堡后，墙外的藤蔓果然像童话书所说的那样，齐刷刷让开去路。

沉睡着的城堡欢迎远道而来的客人，迎面送来有数百年未曾刮过的风，给王子俊美的脸上添了几道微红的小口。但他没有在意这些无关紧要的小事，而是径直向城堡深处走去，去寻找陷入永恒睡眠的公主。

城堡年久失修，四处弥漫着腐烂的味道，和刚刚苏醒的风一起吹遍这片失落的土地。伊万一眼就看见了装修最为精致，华丽的房间，里面或许有一个美绝人寰的年轻公主，静静躺在那里，等待王子的营救。

他推开看似笨重的大门，阳光一溜烟地从里面跑出来。公主安静地躺在被阳光照射得暖融融的床上，金色的头发比烈阳更加光亮，长长的睫毛随着均匀的呼吸不断颤动，有生命一样活跃着。

城堡里唯一一座朝南的落地窗吗？小公主可真是跟童话书描写的一样深受宠爱。伊万走近载着公主的床前，抚摸着身下人柔软的金发。

除了一点与童话不一样。

伊万微凉的手轻柔地触摸公主的颈脖，仿佛是注视着挚爱的恋人一般按压着有些粗糙质感的喉结。

这个“公主”是个男孩。

似乎不满阳光被伊万高大的身影遮挡，也可能是被抑住脆弱的咽喉，“公主”皱了皱好看的眉头，嘴角流出一声呜咽。

“亲爱的公主，现在不是你闹小脾气的时候。”伊万没有退让的意思，不顾“公主”是否能听见，反而把手按压地更紧。阴影笼罩着灿烂的金发，掩住了本属于它的光芒。

按照童话所述，只要不亲吻，公主是不会醒的。

伊万有所怀疑，他盯着“公主”像蔷薇花一般艳丽的唇瓣，更想证明这句话所说的真伪性。

“要不要亲呢？”王子殿下呢喃着，用指腹摩擦着娇艳的嘴唇，把它磨得越发红润。“太早醒就没意思了吧。”

他扒开所谓公主的繁琐连衣裙，名贵的服饰被毫不怜惜地撕毁，直到把那具美丽青涩的身体彻彻底底暴露在阳光下。

好冷，阿尔弗混沌的脑子有一瞬间的触觉闪过，像光一样飞快溜走了。冷气仿佛从四面八方侵蚀过来，他下意识地蜷缩起了身子，却很快又被沉睡的魔咒摄走了神魂。

伊万一边惊异地看着昏睡的公主下意识的自我保护举动，一边强硬地将他身体扳开，把浑身赤裸的小公主平铺在柔软的床铺上。

他认真回忆起童话书的内容，“听说公主的身体很敏感...”手指向公主胸前两点红樱摸去，狠心地将它揉捏地充血胀大，挂在公主可怜的雪白胸脯上。

还在沉睡中的公主的脸一点点涨红，未知的快感从乳尖蔓延到全身，他害怕地扭了扭腰，想从伊万手里逃离。

“不要乱动。”伊万再次将喜欢乱动的小公主摆好，膝盖卡在他两腿之间。鼓在衣摆下火热的一团恶意地摩挲着他半勃的性器。

公主的喉咙里溢出一声小奶猫般又细又尖的呻吟，他几乎快要被性器与布料的摩擦给逼哭了。他纤长的睫毛微微张开条缝，露出一点里面湛蓝的瞳色。

潜意识告诉他顺从眼前这个模糊身影的话语不然将会很危险。他象征挣扎了两下，便乖乖地不再乱动，只是来自身下的奇怪触感让他的呆毛不断发抖，好像有水雾从他眼角泌出。

喉咙里被喂下了什么东西，有一股甜腻的蜜糖味道，像是亚蒂在每个他发烧昏迷的时候给他灌下苦苦的汤药后的那块蜜饯。甜滋滋的味道从胃部散去后飞快转化为炽热的火焰，灼烧着他的肌肤里每一根血管。

大脑好像也被火烧着了，阿尔弗懵懵懂懂地想。本就混乱的大脑更加无法阻止情欲的蔓延，只能默视着身体被欲火点燃，成为欲望的野兽。

身下的感觉更加奇怪，性器饥渴地立起，颤抖着渴望触摸。从未使用过的小口发出咕噜咕噜的水声，湿滑粘稠的淫液好像已经打湿了床铺，大腿下面的布料一片湿漉漉的质感，紧紧地贴着公主娇嫩的肌肤。

伊万静候着阿尔弗雪白的酮体如何被一点一点染得粉红，像煮熟的虾子一样泛着淋漓的肉光，等待主人的品尝。

手指毫不留情地破进温热的甬道，里面被媚药烘出的高温让伊万吃了一惊。被蹂躏的软肉反而饥渴地吸咬着伊万的手指，分泌出更多淫液。

“啊...啊...哈...”

公主的声音因为长时间的睡眠有些沙哑，可在伊万的耳里却宛如天音。

他用力分开公主的双腿，将手指从缠绵的红肉从抽出，里面的媚肉还在贪婪地吸吮着冰凉的手指，却突然被连带着抽出，在股间露出一点淫荡的红。

“你咬得真紧。”伊万恶意地靠向阿尔弗的耳边，嗅着他温暖的金发“都快要把我的手全部吞进去了。你真的是在睡着的吗？”

他亲吻了一下沾着泪水的睫毛，咸的。“是不是故意装睡在这里等着求操啊？”

公主带着哭腔呜咽了几声，打了个哭嗝。他根本分不清眼前人说的话是什么，只能哭着点头。后穴却因为突如其来的空虚而缩紧，挤出更多的淫靡液体。

这个时候再不上的伊万就不是一个拥有性欲的正常男人了，他将阿尔弗的双腿扳得最大，将他硕大的性器缓慢而坚定地挺了进去。

可能是媚药效果的确很好，突然被进入的阿尔弗脸上一点痛苦的反应都没有，只是随着他的进入吐出了粉嫩的舌头。明明已经被狠狠地填满，反而像期待已久一样主动抬臀，妄图将性器吞得更深。

伊万抱着他，将他翻转了个身，使他几乎整个身体趴在伊万身上，双腿之间还紧紧咬着带给他快乐的阴茎。嵌入体内的性器也为了彰显它的存在感，随着伊万的动作也在阿尔弗体内旋转了一周，烫得阿尔弗的脚趾不自然地蜷起，又流出两滴晶莹的眼泪。

阿尔弗有一只眼睛张开了点缝，泪水模糊了他的视线，只能隐约看出一点人影。

“你...是谁？”他沙哑地开口，脸颊上有不自然的红晕。

伊万没想到昏睡的公主在性爱中清醒了几分，他轻柔地笑了笑，打算欺骗一下天真可爱的公主。

“你的爱人。”

“爱人？”阿尔弗感到疑惑，似乎不懂得这两个字是什么意思。他抬起腰，却因为身体的无力而再次坠下，不知戳刺到了哪一点，两条大腿痉挛地抽动，性器颤颤巍巍地泄了白浊，打湿了伊万精致的衣摆。

“是的，我是你的爱人。”伊万自然不会责怪混混沌沌的小公主，他虔诚地亲吻公主白洁的长颈，在上面留下一个个淫靡的红印。

阿尔弗的大脑控制不了他继续询问下去了，他身下一塌糊涂，不受控制地漏出一大股一大股清液，浇得床单皱皱巴巴，渗出奇异的水色。他喉咙里轻微地滚动了一声，那条缝又把他美丽迷人的蓝色眼瞳藏在了——他又睡着了。

见公主又恢复了昏睡的状态，伊万才彻底相信童话书上那句话「只有亲吻公主的双唇，才能彻底地解开诅咒」。但现在为什么要着急解开它呢？懵懂如孩子般纯情的公主的后穴正湿漉漉地夹着伊万的性器，他腿间的嫩肉被他分泌的淫水浇得泛光，像是柔软的蚌肉，瑟瑟地吸附沙石，不愿放开。

随着狂欢，药效渐渐逝去，阿尔弗却没有清醒的迹象。那双修长的双腿已经被磨得绯红一片，缓缓淌着自己的精液与肠液。借着药效的余韵在伊万身下颤抖着，射出断断续续白浊。

好像有点太过了，伊万想。才短短的一会时间阿尔弗已经泄过三次了，他高估了未经人事的公主的性能力，从那粉嫩的性器和健康的白液可以看出可爱的小公主十有八九连自慰都未曾偷偷有过。

那么这样他岂不是小公主的双重第一次的拥有者？享受着身下柔腻的质感，性器被蠕动的软肉不断吞吐，不难想象公主清醒后看见着令人崩溃的一幕会是怎样一副光景。

“唔...”

阿尔弗的理智又回笼了，多种感觉加上诅咒的干涉导致他仍然分不清情况，他迷离地看着身上运动着的男人，感受着身体里不断积累的快感与强硬地顶撞，只能从喉咙中流出一声声美妙的呻吟。

“小公主？”伊万贴近他的耳朵，询问道。

“...嗯...”

“我是谁？”

这个问题太为难阿尔弗了，他脑子乱得要命，像是杂乱无章的电线，随意挑动一根都可能导致整个电路短路。怎么可能分辨出伊万是谁，更别谈他之前从未见过他。

“不知道吗？”伊万的语气听起来有淡淡的失望。他停止了身下的动作，将性器从后穴抽出，谄媚的红肉极力挽留住他，妄图将他的性器卡在甬道当中。

媚肉的挣扎当然还是失败了，伊万铁了心要给迷迷糊糊的小公主一个教训。

快感的突然消失差点没让阿尔弗发疯，他挺动腰肢，想让在他体内的性器再次运动起来，把他操得神魂颠倒。

“我...我的爱人...”记忆突然有一瞬间的断层，先前性爱的快感充满了他的大脑，阿尔弗敏锐地抓住了其中的一块碎片，哭着喊出了让伊万心满意足的回答。

“再说一遍。”伊万哄骗道，奖励似的在他双股之间顶弄了几下饥渴的软肉“再说一遍。”

“我的...我的爱人。”阿尔弗的眼泪像断了线一样的珠子一样滚滚落下，脑里的那根名为理智的弦也崩断了，尖叫着射出了明显稀疏许多的白浊。

伊万满意地亲了一下他的眼角，吻去他的眼泪，再次将他忍耐已久的性器狠狠插入。将滚烫的精液狠狠地射进肠道的深处。

他的精液和他偏低的体温不同，热得像地心的岩浆，肆虐在阿尔弗的后穴。

“不要...会怀孕的。”

阿尔弗又哭了，从小接受的性教育告诉他的身体构造与他人不一样，如果真的被内射，他是真的会怀孕的。

糨糊一般的脑子把他心中所想一并吐出，伊万的目光危险地暗了几分，注视着被精液撑得有些鼓的小腹。

阿尔弗缓过了点神，想挤压出肚中的白浊，双手刚刚抬起却又被诅咒带来的困意卷走了理智。

“那就怀一个，怀一个属于我们的孩子。”伊万半强迫地将他放在肚子的手拿开，在他眉心烙下一吻。

“做个好梦，我的小公主。”  
—end感谢你的阅读—


End file.
